New Generation
by PercyJacksonPJ
Summary: There is a new prophecy and all new demigods. Percy is now director of Camp Half-Blood since Dionysus was forgiven. In this story the Gaea war never existed and the old characters are about 20 now. *The kid as the cover page is Jake Deloni
1. Return of the Manticore

_**Hi im a big fan of Percy Jackson. I hope you like my story! The kids are gonna have POVs because Percy and Annabeth have already had POVs in Rick Riordan's **_**_stories. Anyway I don't own no characters except the ones I create._**

_**Summary of chapter: **_

_**Percy is the director of Camp Half-Blood, he has to bring a group of powerful demigods to camp half-blood safely from a school in Boston safely. Annabeth is undercover as a principal. But how can they do that with a vengeful monsters hot on their tail? Not to mention the return of a Titan...**_

* * *

_**Phoebe**_

Usually I sleep inside History class but today I was staring outside. There was a lightning storm, but I wasn't surprised. It was about to be summer vacation. Oh, excuse me, I almost forgot.

I am Phoebe McGuire, troublemaker of 8th grade. I earned that title myself and I'm pretty proud of it. I have medium blonde hair and electric blue eyes, today I was wearing a mustache/sunglasses tanktop with my favorite leather jacket, some black jeans, and my mom's necklace. I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking, my mom gave it to me before she... died, of course she had to leave me with a bastard as a stepfather. My real father is either dead or leaving me miserable, either way I feel hurt.

Anyway it was the last day of school and I was in my eighth period class. The sky outside was stormy and gray, every few seconds a lightning flash would go through the rain clouds. For some reason it just got my attention, charged me up, it made me feel powerful...in charge.

I know you think I sound crazy, but whatever. I laid my head on my desk, still staring outside when the voice of my cranky history teacher took me out of my relaxing thoughts," Phoebe? Translate: 'No puedo creer que estés durmiendo en el último día de clases' to english." he ordered. Wait, I'm confused here.

I immediately sat up and gave him a confused look," Wait, this isn't history?" No seriously. I'm not playing here, the teacher doesn't know what period it is.

Mr Thorn rolled his eyes at me," Don't make me send you to the principal's office on the last day of school..." ARGH! I hate going to the principal's office. She always gives me disappointed looks and makes me feel sad that I upsetted her.

Quickly I said," Don't send me there. It was an honest mistake..." I cleared my throat after I said that. It's either my bad girl reputation or a disappointed principal. This time it was not going to be my disappointed principle.

Mr Thorn glared at me, he has these two-colored eyes that scare the hell outta me," No. I want to talk to you after this class. Along with Stefani," Stefani immediately turned to glare at me, it's not my fucking fault so chill! Mr Thorn continued," Clani," Clani was quiet and never got in trouble, she glanced at me sadly, immediately I felt bad. Once again Mr Thorn continued," and Jake." My heart leapt, Jake was my best friend and he was a sight for sore electric blue eyes. He was always was nice to me.

Finally, Mr Thorn continued the lesson," Please turn to page 105, when you get there you will find a page full of vocabulary words for you to study..." I toned out the rest of his sentence, mostly because I honestly didn't give a fuck.

I'll take this time to describe Stefani. She has long dark curls and perfect bangs, not to mention but perfect blue eyes. To everyone she was the perfect girl, a hot cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school. To me she was a bitch, nothing else to say about it. She's deceitful and rude to everyone, why they like her is beyond me. Today she was wearing a short summer dress with flowers and other shit like that. In her hair was a dove-like headband, she's always said it's her favorite bird. I think eagles are cool, how they are sometimes bald.

Since I'm still bored I'll describe Clani. She's shy and not outgoing. If you look for her in the yearbooks you won't see much of anything, she only plays some of the sports. She has light auburn hair and light hazel eyes. Today she was wearing a gray hoodie over a black t-shirt with black faded jeans and some silver-white Nikes. In her hair was a fedora and on her hoodie was a clip, like the one in Hunger Games. Except imagine it silver instead of gold. She loved wolves, especially the snowy kind. How do I know, you may ask, she's always sketching wolves on paper.

Yes! At least 5 minutes till class ends! I'll describe Jake now, he's really nice and sweet, he has jet black hair. Most girls find that cute, I find it kinda dumb. I don't know why- I just do. His eye color is really weird, depending on his mood. Sometimes if he was excited, like he was usually, his eyes were a deep blue-green. If he was sad his eyes would turn blue- think of the cerulean blue color and that's his eye color when he's sad, and if he was angry his eyes would turn dark brown, almost black. It's kinda like a mood ring. Jake has a lean body and did I mention he was my best friend? Anyway today he was wearing a green plaid shirt, that was open and showed his black undershirt, with dark brown khakis and black jordans. He's the best swimmer I know, plus he is in love with sharks. He thinks that sharks are like the nicest creatures on Earth. But I'll let you in on a little secret: I don't know how to swim. Whenever I try to swim I start to drown or something drags me into the water, some sea animal.

The bell rang loudly, marking the end of class. A few kids rushed out, wanting to be the first to their next class but the others, like I usually do, were taking their time and going as slow as possible. Stefani, Clani, Jake, and Me stayed in the classroom with Mr Thorn. He looked at us with his different color eyes, one blue, one brown. It's called hypo somethung, I'm not that smart, as you can see.

Stefani cleared her throat and said in her 'sweet' voice," Mr Thorn, we have another class to go to. Please let us leave." Something about the words she was saying made me want to do exactly that.

Mr Thorn's eyes twitched as he stood from his desk," I wanted to teach history,Phoebe, but the _principal _wouldn't allow it. So what if there is already a teacher there?!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the table and ignoring Stefani's plea. I actually listen to History class, just cause I sleep doesn't mean anything. I dream about it in my head, and the things I dream happened in the History book already.

Jake's eyes turned a light brown, he was confused, I know because he has the same color eyes in English class," So why are we here? Or did I miss that?" If you missed that I'd know, we have this special connection that tells me if he needs help and vice versa.

Clani looked up at Mr Thorn, her hazel eyes looked confused and pained," I kinda like gym class..." Oh Right! Gym class is after this. Sometimes I act so stupid.

I stood up from my desk, losing control of my anger," Listen, it's fine if I get detention but not Clani and Jake!" Stefani cleared her throat, but I discluded her on purpose. She started to glare at me with those icy blue eyes of hers. I wasn't scared but I just answered to get her to turn around. Her blue eyes made it look like she could freeze me," And Stefani."

Mr Thorn clapped, and laughed a deep throaty laugh," Amazing, Phoebe, if I didn't have to take you you'd make an amazing public speaker." Thanks? Wait, I'm confused. Take us?

He rose from his desk and walked towards us, he then stood in place," Hyperion would pay a great price for you three..." He then pointed to me," Especially you, Phoebe." Stefani glared at me, still thinking all this was my fault. All I did was mistake Spanish for History class!

Mr Thorn's head turned ever so slowly on his neck, Clani looked like she could retch. When it faced the right way again it wasn't his head. It was a lion's.

Stefani screamed and hid behind me, Me and Jake stared at the thing confused, Clani just cocked her head and blinked, as if trying to see if it was real. Soon Mr Thorn's body turned into yellow fur and his butt transformed a scorpion tail. Now me, Clani, and Stefani screamed. I'm not exactly fearless you know... Jake's eyes were wide and he was pushing me and the girls behind him, he is so caring!

The thing/Mr Thorn stalked towards us," I must obtain you and take you to Hyperion. Once I do then you will learn to fight against Camp Half-Blood. I, Manticore, will be the most popular monster in Greek Mythology!" He put his paws high in the air. We were all screaming our heads off, well who wouldn't? I mean, there's this manticore thing about to kidnap us!

Clani went in front of Jake," Bring it! I'll tear you limb from limb, hand fr- paw from paw!" She put both her fists up. That girl got guts! She had the Popeye-just-ate-spinach look, about to pitch slap the manticore back to wherever it came from. Jake looked inspired by her courage and he put his fist up too. I am always helping Jake so I immediately helped him out with hurting Mr Manticore. Stefani was cowering behind a desk, is it right for me not to be surprised? Cause I'm not.

I lunged towards the lion," Fuck you!" I yelled to add to the effect. I punched his eye, his scorpion tail, the one that glowed toxic green, lunged towards me. I dodged and kicked his tail.

He hissed at me, green spikes coming out of his tail," These will only stun you..." A spike hit my left arm. A surge of pain went through my body and I collapsed. God, this hurts like hell.

I tried to get up, again it hurt like hell, I unconsciously screamed," Ah! Fuck this shit!" Hmm. Bad way to make a first impression on people that try to help me beat lion monsters who want to kidnap me and friends and Stefani.

Ms Chase ran over to me and pulled a honey-lemon square out, This is not the time for snacks... but I'll still take it. She shoved into my mouth," This will heal you..." It tasted like a honey-lemon white chocolate bar. I tasted something like it before, Jake had given it to me for Valentine's Day in those heart boxes. But it meant nothing, we're just friends.

I tried to breathe but my throat had closed up, I tried again, gasping for air. Jake's eyes turned teal, he was worried," Phoebe?" I slumped onto the ground, the place around me beginning to turn black," Phoebe!" He yelled, turning to Ms Chase. She had a worried look on her face. She pulled a canteen out quickly and let my drink some. It tasted like my mom's old homemade pie, really good but suspicious looking. I tried to breathe again but I couldn't, this time I felt around me get darker and darker till I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**I hope that was good! It's not only going to be Phoebe's POV but also Jake, Stefani, and Clani's. I will only continue if I get 300 views and 5 reviews! I hope you enjoy and follow my guidelines.**_

_**BTW- This is when The Gaea war didn't exist. It's after the Titan War but there is no Gaea war!**_

_**In this chapter a lot of stuff happened:**_

**_Dr Thorn returns_**

**_Percy and Annabeth try to save the kids_**

**_I hope you can guess what children the kids are! Who are their godly parents?_**


	2. New Camps and Jealousy

_**Thanks for the reviews! I must say that I don't think many people check out Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfictions often. So I'll lower the guidelines:**_

_**Must be 50 views and 2 reviews. I'm thaat nice.**_

_**Mange101: Yes, I based it on a few kids in our class. What can I say, I'm gonna miss them during Christmas vacay...**_

_**SirRoscoe: I will not have her be daughter of Artemis if you don't want her to. I'll go with the next best thing: Apollo.**_

_**PJFAN: I know it's you Brittany... I told you all that before we left for vacation. So don't be such a cheat cheat. I'm not stupid, no matter how many times the english teacher says so...**_

_**Summary of Chapter:**_

_**Clani discovers her power of healing and talking to animals, all the kids find that they have their own special power. But what does that have to do with the prophecy? **_

* * *

_**Jake**_

Phoebe had just blacked out, her gasping for air was heart-tightening for me. If that is a thing... The guy with green eyes and black hair was still battling out with the lion-scorpion-human thing. Ms Chase was trying her best to help Phoebe but she wouldn't open her eyes. Stefani was cowering behind a desk, I wonder why I'm not surprised... Clani was sitting next to Ms Chase, watching intently, I noticed that she didn't talk much, but she said something interesting," I-I think I can help..." Ms Chase looked at her surprised.

" Are you sure?" She asked Clani, Clani nodded, confidently. I had my doubts she could do it. I'm not that much of a faithful person. I don't believe in stuff unless there's cold-hard truth.

Clani placed one hand on Phoebe's throat gently and the other over Phoebe's mouth. She said some weird words that I somehow understood," σώσει την αναπνοή της , γιατί έχει πάρα πολλούς φίλους." My brain instantly translated it to: save her breath, for she has too many friends.

There was a yellowish glow and almost instantly Phoebe took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering open. She looked from Clani, to me, and finally to Ms Chase," Am I in hell or heaven?" She sat up and she gave me a short hug, it caused my face to heat up a bit. I kinda had a teeny tiny crush on her, she was sweet, funny, and easy on the eyes.

Ms Chase gave Clani a questioning look," How did you do that?" Clani shrugged absent-mindedly, what I want to know is how I could translate that sentence in my head automatically.

I heard Stefani yell something at the monster," Get the fuck out of here!" I really want to leave the room now. Like a lot. Mr Thorn looked at her confused,obviously distracted, giving the black haired man a little cheat-cheat. He pushed the sword into the monster's stomach but right before it punctured his skin the monster disappeared.

The man turned towards us, a goofy smile on his face," How was your school day?" Really? He just 'killed' a lion thing and now he's asking if we had a good day at school. Like he was my dad... even though I didn't have one.

Ms Chase rolled her gray eyes at him, it seemed like they knew each other," Percy, just tell these kids about the Camp." Camp? That sounds promising...

The man, Percy, smirked at her," Annabeth, chill, we got all the time in the world!" He put a pen cap on his sword and it turned into a blue pen. Clani was looking curiously at the both of them, Stefani was staring at Percy, hearts in her eyes, Phoebe was rubbing her arm. The wound now looked a bit better. I was watching both of them, my eyes were most likely a light green, because I was curious.

Annabeth face palmed her forehead," Percy, we have to go to the Camp so they can be safe! These are the most powerful demigods we've ever come across! Now get over here and explain!" Her eye was twitching and she looked stressful. Percy had an amused look in his eyes. Annabeth blinked at what she just said," I'm sorry. Just- this job is so... frustrating!"

Percy patted her shoulder gently," I understand, you're forgetting I am director of the camp. I now know why Dionysus was so harsh to campers..." He looked to us and smiled warmly," Hi. I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth almost-Jackson," Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy's goofy smile widened," and we are here to escort you to Camp half-blood safely."

Phoebe winced as she got up," Why did the manticore try to kidnap us?" She gave me a worried look, she was probably thinking the same thing I was: What would've happened if Annabeth and Percy hadn't saved us?

Percy dropped his goofy look and got a serious one,"Less you know, the less danger you're in. Let's go." He looked to Annabeth and she nodded, they both let us follow them out of the room.

* * *

I glared at the boy who was flirting with Phoebe, the worst part is that she's actually blushing! We were inside Camp Half-Blood, the boy who was guiding the tour for us was apparently the son of Percy and Annabeth. I am pissed as hell, he's supposed to be giving us a damn tour but instead he's making googly eyes at _my _Phoebe- I mean just Phoebe.

"... and right here is the Big House." He pointed to a huge townhouse that was painted sky-blue. Phoebe looked at it, along with me, Stefani, and Clani. Clani looked somewhat bored, the manticore attack must have made her jumpy because every time someone stepped on a twig she'd jump about 3 feet into the air. Stefani was daydreaming and every few minutes she'd take out her pocket mirror and check her hair or inspect her polished nails. Phoebe was actually listening to the crap that came out of the boy's mouth. I was making sure that the guy was keeping his distance from Phoebe.

" Any questions?" He asked, mainly looking at Phoebe, Stefani looked pissed that she wasn't center of attention.

I raised my hand high," What's your name again?" Stefani snickered, Clani smiled slightly, Phoebe smirked at me knowingly, and the boy gave me a blank look.

" Calvin," Seems like a normal name, that is till he continues," Spelled with a k." I nodded and the tour continued, we checked out the forest. It was slightly damp and dark. Sunlight didn't seem through well. Except for when Clani walked by, animals would come from everywhere to see her, and sunlight seeped through the leaves of the trees brighter when she walked by. It's like the sun loved her.

Phoebe's electric blue eyes looked everywhere around the forest as we walked through it," What is the forest used for?" She asked Kalvin, which is _apparently_ spelled with a k.

Kalvin gave her a warm smile, which looked fake to me," It's used for Capture the Flag. We play it sometimes, other times the Hunters come and it's the Campers VS Hunters. We usually lose but I bet we'd win with _you _on our team!" Phoebe blushed at his last sentence. He _dares _to flirt with my girl- I mean Phoebe!

I cleared my throat a little bit too loudly, a few of Clani's animal friends got scared and fled," Anything else we should check out?" I asked, I had to get Phoebe to stop talking to that guy. I don't trust him.

Kalvin nodded at me, he had a grudging look on his face," Yeah, the temples. The greek gods and goddesses are worshipped in a temple on the other side of camp."

Stefani, again, pulled her pocket mirror out. She rolled her eyes and tapped my shoulder. I ignored it. She did it again, except harder. I felt something really cold on her fingertips, I tried to ignore it but it got colder every few seconds. Finally I winced and cursed," Fuck, Stefani what the hell do you want?"

She glared at me with her icy blue eyes," I know what's wrong with you," The rest of the group was going ahead of us, Kalvin still flirting with Phoebe and Clani looking at the animals. I was about to go and stop Kalvin but Stefani put her hand on my shoulder, it was ice-cold," You're jealous." She tried. I gasped loudly, dramatically turning around.

" No I'm not. How would you know? It's not like you're the love goddess herself!" I was moving my hands everywhere, all she did was cross her arms and glare at me.

Stefani flicked my forehead, I felt part of my head freeze there," I can feel it... You don't trust Kalvin." I looked at my feet, my eyes were probably a dark green, I was upset," I can help you." Stefani? Help? Today was getting weirder and weirder! She continued," To get Phoebe back you have to make her jealous..." I couldn't do that.. she was my best friend," I can pretend to like you." I stared curiously into her icy blue eyes, they seemed even icier and bluer," Trust me it's gonna be really hard!" Stefani said, taking her freezing hand off my shoulder. I immediately caught up with the rest of the group, who didn't even notice we were gone... Thanks to Kalvin and his stupid flirting skills...

" Yo, Kalvin!" Kalvin turned to me after I yelled that. I stood between him and Phoebe," Can we check out where we're staying?" He gave me an angry look, he was probably very close to getting Phoebe to like him. I had to stop this immediately. He couldn't steal my girl- I mean Phoebe! ARGH, I gotta stop doing that. We never dated.

Kalvin nodded and said," Yeah. It's probably time I showed you the cabins." Aww, Cabins! I was hoping for a 5-star hotel or something...

Clani frowned," Can we just stay here a little longer? Please?" She was begging him. She must really like this place, I thought it was cool but she fell in love.

Kalvin looked skeptical," But it's getting dark and I-" He trailed off because Clani was intertwining her fingers and giving Kalvin the most realistic puppy dog eyes I've ever seen in my life," Okay, I guess it's not too- OH MY GODS!" Everyone scrambled away from the little brown puppy that was looking up at Kalvin with huge hazel eyes.

Phoebe looked curiously at the dog," C-Clani? Is that you?" The puppy had a confused look on it's face. It looked at it's paws and let out an alarmed bark, it looked at it's tail and barked as if it was surprised.

Stefani looked at the puppy and had a disgusted look on her face," Ew. Mutt. I miss my purebred poodle, Muffins..." The puppy hid it face with it's paws and trembled, it's butt trembling.

Kalvin looked curiously at the brown puppy," Amazing! Clani transformed herself into a pup!" He picked her up and scratched her fur. Phoebe, Stefani, and me were all surprised, the dog was Clani!

I stared at the pup curiously," How the hell did that happen?" I've always sweared so don't get surprised. My dad - I've never seen him before, my mom was a drunk, and she was never there for me. Life wasn't exactly 'happily ever after' for me.

Kalvin gave me an annoyed look, that Phoebe just _happened _to miss," She's a shapeshifter!" He said it in a matter-of-a-fact voice, one that I hated. He then gave tips for Clani to turn back into a human," Think about yourself, not as a dog, but as a human..." The puppy's eyes closed tightly as Kalvin placed it back onto the ground. Soon the dog was Clani again.

She sighed deeply, and yelled excitedly," That was so-"

Stefani continued, checking her nails," Weird? I know right?" Why is she so self-centered. She thinks she _all _that and a bag of potato chips... I heard that somewhere and wanted to say it.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes at Stefani's behavior," Let's just see the cabins! Kalvin, lead the way." Kalvin had a proud smirk on his face, I wanted to just slap it off...

We walked ahead, going towards the cabins.

* * *

**_There's the second chapter! Sorry if it's confusing. I hope you liked it. _**


End file.
